<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Google Reads Fanfics: Fairvale 2 by mmcgui12sthings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791442">Google Reads Fanfics: Fairvale 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12sthings/pseuds/mmcgui12sthings'>mmcgui12sthings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Google Reads Fanfics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psycho (1960)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanvids, Gen, Self-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12sthings/pseuds/mmcgui12sthings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to my story Fairvale. Picks up a year after the end of the first story. More about Psycho than Sweeney Todd than the first story was, though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Google Reads Fanfics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633351</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181938">Fairvale 2</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe">Hobbit4Lyfe</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Next Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>